


Yardbirds

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Autumn - Dream of Phthinoporon [5]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 自设CG世界二战v1.0，PTSD零雀&复活修旧设补完番外part2，有多个OC角色出现。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	Yardbirds

01

 

“我们的禁足令什么时候才能结束？”蜷在沙发一角的女孩丢开手柄，开始大声抱怨，“我想去看樱花。”

本来就常常外出的屋主且不论，现在鲁路修也不是整天都留在房子里了，依然被困在里头的人有所怨言也是应当的。话虽如此，菲利克斯觉得他们三人中唯一的女性只是在陪另一个男孩一道看花卉图鉴的时候突发奇想了一下。现在的确正值樱花开放的时节，东京附近的景区相当热闹，这是他们能够通过网路知晓的部分，也是让他们只能隔着屏幕空叹气的部分。他们三人中没有哪一个曾经同时赶上合适的时间和恰当的地点，那两位出任务次数不少的都是这样，菲利克斯则是完全没有发言权。

禁足令并不是个准确的说法，事实上他们能够经常性地在庭院范围内活动，而且也没有严格的禁令限制他们去到更远的地方。只有安全性强调，没完没了的安全性强调，惹事的人就截断饮食来源。鲁路修当然不会真的让他们饿肚子，只会在给别人烹调美味大餐的同时让犯事的人可怜兮兮地啃干面包。截至目前为止，这种威胁方式都还挺有效的，就连一向喜欢跟人对着干的奥利弗都安分了不少。菲利克斯犹豫了一下要不要纠正那女孩的说法，秉持着不给人添乱的端正态度，他觉得有什么异议最好还是直接找鲁路修本人商量。

不过他真的有那种态度吗？或者说，一时的端正能够克制住青少年本能般的好奇心和冒险精神吗？在狄安娜绘声绘色地描述了如云如雾的枝梢、浸入花雨的体验和景区贩卖的各式和果子之后，两个男孩的目光都被引向她所在的方位了。“……统共也持续不了太久，这几天正是时候。”狄安娜嘟囔道，“那两人都能出远门，而且有身份危机的是他们，为什么非得在安全问题上限制到我们头上啊。”

至于为什么是樱花，为什么要去看，反正他跟不上那两人思路的场合也不是头一次了，通常来说问和解释都是白费劲。所以菲利克斯安静地蜷在一旁的单人座里，平板放在盘起的膝腿上，一边实时点着图鉴一边聆听那两人的发言。“这话你留着对皇帝抱怨去。”奥利弗说，“别瞪我啊，我又不可能偷把门钥匙再偷把车钥匙把你们一道顺出去再安全送回来。”

“你这不是很上道吗？”

“我是在顺着你的意思说，别搞错了。我又不傻，皇帝也不傻，为什么非得在生活空间还受控的情况下挑战他的忍耐力不可。”

“我看你还挺喜欢挑战他的忍耐力的。”狄安娜撇了撇嘴。

“我们不能再管他叫皇帝了，这不够严谨。”菲利克斯没忍住打断了一下，在那两人齐齐向自己看来时不太自在地转了转眼睛，“呃，他提醒过我们的。别说你忘了。”

“我当然记得，这不是顺口嘛。”奥利弗嘟囔道。狄安娜抱住了他的一条胳膊，向他眨巴着漂亮的浅色眼睛。“停下你的想法。”他厉声道，“我不会干的。”

“奥利维娅——”

“不行。”

“只是借用一下啦，又不是真的要把车偷走。”狄安娜噘起了嘴，抓着他的胳膊摇来晃去，“你不是会驾驶吗？虽然你长了一张会被拦路盘查的脸——唔，这倒是件麻烦事，怎么让人在第一眼就相信你早就到了可以上路驾驶的年纪呢……”

女孩停下了动作，蹙起眉头陷入了冥思苦想。奥利弗翻了个白眼，抽动了一下胳膊，也没真的挣扎出去。“万一出现什么意外，比如说多余的刮痕或者任何轻微碰撞之类的东西，我们就完了。”他忧虑地拧起脸，“不，我觉得那家伙连油耗都会检查的。虽然他看起来不像鲁路修那么严谨，不过我猜他对出行工具的状态应该拥有相当敏锐的直觉。那毕竟曾经是帝国的头号驾驶员呢，拥有多大本事都不奇怪。”

菲利克斯赞同地点了点头，而狄安娜则举起一只手进行新的提案。“我们可以严格地按照计量表在外补充回去。”她宣布道，“无非就是计算一下油耗的问题嘛，又不算很难。”

“风险性还是太大了。”奥利弗依然拧着脸，迟迟没有放松，“不对，我觉得需要讨论的根本就不是风险性问题，出发点根本就错了。”

“这样做本来就不对。”菲利克斯公正地说。

在场唯一的女孩不客气地嗤笑了一声，指尖放下来笔直冲向他的鼻子。“你是那种因为‘这样不对’就不会去做的性格吗？”她质疑道，旋即扭过头，用肩膀撞了下身边的男孩，“奥利维娅也不是吧？”

“这个嘛……”菲利克斯一时语塞。

“不好说。”奥利弗跟着陷入沉思。

他们轮流瞪视着彼此，无声地进行了一阵没什么意义的眼神交流。三个违反了基地内规章制度超过一打的现役逃犯在当前的容身所里面面相觑，各自的表情都不同程度地有些微妙。菲利克斯慢慢伸开腿，将脚跟踩回到地毯上。“我觉得还是换个思路吧。”他叹气道，“毕竟不被发现是不可能的。”

“确实。”狄安娜也无可奈何地松了口。

“赞成。”奥利弗干巴巴地应声道。

“所以，那个，”菲利克斯摸了摸下巴，试探性地提出自己的意见，“只要在‘被发现之前成功离开可追逐范围’就行了吧……？”

对于长期徘徊在犯事和挨打边缘的不合群个体来说，“先干了再说”已经是他长期以来的行动准则了，预先做好心理准备然后硬着头皮一口气做下去，到最后只要不吃亏太严重就算不错的结果。他在发言过后闭上嘴，原以为那两人会嘲笑他这听起来过于意气用事的做法，不料他的两位同伴对视了一眼，随后同时以相当新奇且饶有兴趣的眼神回看向他，兴奋地点了点脑袋。

 

02

 

我还以为小狗应该是最听话的一个呢，狄安娜说。没想到你还是有调皮捣蛋的一面嘛。

菲利克斯对她称呼自己的方式已经没辙了，捏着鼻子认了下来，随后老老实实地加入了为期不长的规划过程。说是要规划，留给他们的时间其实并不多。花期本就不长，适合观景的日子更短，所以基于突发奇想而进行的计划就不得不将准备时间压缩再压缩了。查找路线，自备出行着装，温习基本日语对话，然后在鲁路修疑惑地问及他们是不是在准备什么恶作剧时状若无事地掩饰过去。实质上的管事者眨了眨眼睛，半开玩笑地警告他们最好不要盘算炸房子之类的事。鲁路修离开后他们继续进行秘密碰头，狄安娜的阁楼房间便成了最好的商议地点。在此期间他们也讨论过万一鲁路修真被惹火了该怎么办，讨论结果是另两人一致推选菲利克斯出面卖可怜。为此他有些提心吊胆，在他被毫无把握的不安所困扰的时候，狄安娜顺势给他灌输了不少扮可怜的法子，但他觉得由一个有配套Geass作用的漂亮小姑娘琢磨出来的那些个实践方案简单听听还成，实际上哪一种都不适用于自己。

炸房子显然不现实，毕竟他们疯完之后多半还得回到这里来住，就算他们有能力弄到炸药也最好别干。别搞太大破坏，也别弄到最后自己下不来台，在菲利克斯的坚持下，最好还是挑一个那两人都不用出行的休息日来干，免得交通工具被窃走影响正常工作日程——虽然屋主究竟在外头忙活什么还是个暂时没公开披露的谜题。不管怎么说，即使在生存能力齐备也少去了伤势拖累、出外继续流浪完全可行的情况下，三人也都一致决定并不逃远，在达成统一共识之后，菲利克斯颇有些感慨。

经历了一番过于紧张的规划和准备，预定的逃家日还是到来了。他们起得比以往更早，简单收拾了行囊，然后赶在主卧室的两人都离开卧室范围前往房屋另一侧时鬼鬼祟祟地溜出各自的房间，在起居室悄悄碰头。水杯，现金，提前下载好的地图和翻译软件，每个人单独的联络工具。“最后再确认一遍。”狄安娜小声说。被她看去的奥利弗清了清嗓子，有条不紊地陈述起来。

“是。”他说，“会在早饭前就洗简易晨浴的那位耗在浴室里的时间通常是在十分钟左右，而在厨房的那位忙碌的话总是会耗费更久。钥匙在主卧室的桌台上容易拿到的地方，不需要刻意去找，而且房门没有上锁。烟雾报警器没有连入监控网络，即使一段时间不关闭也不会导致火警上门，只会引走他们的注意力。烟和打火机都是从储物柜里翻出来的备用品，第一时间追查不到我们头上。”

“很好，开工吧。”狄安娜满意地点了点头，“准备好了吗？”

事情在起步阶段还是进行得很顺利的。钥匙的入手并没多费周折，背包则被提前从露台上扔到了后院里。在这过程中，菲利克斯分神思考了半分钟不经允许就闯一趟主卧室的罪名是不是比逃家更严重的问题，再三犹豫后还是没说出口来。在掐表确认过时间后，奥利弗用烧起一端的香烟凑近起居室的警报装置，然后在尖厉的鸣叫声响起的一瞬间翻出阳台，关好落地窗，翻过护栏跳进后院一角。探头看情况的菲利克斯不慎被他踩中了脚，冲着他龇牙咧嘴了一会儿，之后才小心翼翼地引着他往前门的方向去。

拿着钥匙的是狄安娜，这会儿她应该已经摸进车库门，坐在驾驶位上尝试发动车辆了。他们会在行车驶上街道的时候汇合，那时候鲁路修应该刚刚解决警报器问题。用香烟来进行推罪只是权宜之计，想要破除障眼法并查证每个人的去处实际操作起来肯定花不了几分钟，所以他们得尽快。两个男孩悄悄往门前跑去，尽可能地沿着从窗户望出去所窥察不到的视野盲区前进。至此为止出逃计划依然还是进行很顺利的，除非、或许——

菲利克斯先一步刹住脚，一脸木然地僵住了。奥利弗在一秒内笔直撞在了他背后，撞得他的骨头又一阵疼。“怎么？”奥利弗抱怨道，话刚出口便没了声。他们一齐向前门方向望去，有个人影已经拦在车库前方驶入街道的出口上。他的上身套着居家款的宽松长袖衫，裤腰松松垮垮挂在胯骨上，沾湿的头发末梢还滴着水珠，就这么靠着庭院前的栅栏站在那里，气定神闲地伸手向他们打了个招呼。

“早上好。”枢木朱雀再自然不过地微笑着，说实话那笑容看起来让人有点毛骨悚然，“天气不错，你们想去哪兜风吗？”

黑色轿车刚刚从车库中驶出，中途便及时一脚刹车停下了去路。片刻之后车窗降了下来，从中探出一个淡金色头发的脑袋。驾车的女孩不可置信地瞪着眼，看上去有些气急败坏。

“为什么啊？！”狄安娜叫屈道。

“我们肯定比你先离开屋子啊？！”奥利弗跟着叫了起来。

“呃，因为你们跑得不够快？”朱雀眨了眨眼，一脸无辜地摊开双手，“顺便一说，这套把戏我们十岁时就玩过了，那时候鲁路修甚至还没正式满十岁。都已经是玩剩下的一套了，想拆破还是很容易的。”

“烟雾报警器这么快就——”

“不好意思，不过我刚刚恰好也在浴室里。所以报警器响只可能是你们几个搞出来的。”另一个声音毫不留情地打断了奥利弗的惊叹。他们抬头望去，房屋的前门打开了，上一任不列颠尼亚皇帝就站在那里，侧着半身，眯着眼睛，不怒自威。“现在，都给我回来。”鲁路修说，用着一种听似心平气和但也严厉到不容置喙的舒缓声调，“我们需要谈一谈了。”

 

03

 

三位出逃未遂人士肩并肩坐回到起居室的长沙发上，双膝并拢，手掌放平，垂头丧气，憋了一肚子疑问还没处说理。就不管枢木朱雀那个快得有点诡异的行动速度了，考虑到零之骑士记载在案的实际战绩，他们差不多已经放弃思考这方面的问题了。说真的，为什么那两位一定要选在这天早上一起待在浴室里鬼混啊？就算他们正处在感情修复期，每天都在亲密度上突飞猛进，为什么非得是今天啊？为什么要在大早上进行啊？为什么又是浴室啊？——仔细想来，目前这副诡异的态度是不是因为正预备办事儿的时候被警报声给打断了啊？那可能是会让人比普通情况还生气个八十倍左右。

然而没有人敢把这份质疑说出口。换作平时的话，奥利弗可能会说，可这会儿最好还是不要自寻死路了。“对不起。”逃家失败的三人齐声说。鲁路修站在长桌几的另一端，抄着双臂审视着他们，不甚满意地皱起眉头。

“再说一遍。”

“对不起。”

“知道错在哪了吗？”

“我们不该试图越狱，不对，逃出大门。”奥利弗有气没力地率先开口，“我们不该违反禁足令。”

“还有呢？”

“我们不该在身份敏感时期考虑无证驾驶，也不该试图在保密性问题上给你们添麻烦。”狄安娜咕哝道。

“还有呢？”

“呃……试图盗取私人财产是错误的？”菲利克斯怯怯地发了声。

鲁路修依然皱着眉头，站在他身旁的朱雀已经收起了先前那副令人恐慌的微笑，一脸无奈地摇着头。“你就不用太生气了吧。”奥利弗抗议道，“反正我们行动未遂，也没给你们造成什么实质性的麻烦。再说偷取车辆和无证驾驶这种事你们自己不也干过，为什么来怪我们……”

“你们今年几岁了？”鲁路修再度打断他的话，“就算不知道具体日期，最小的一个也有十六岁了吧？”

三个人迅速交换了一下眼神，每个人都一脸茫然，显然都没弄明白这是哪一出。“是。”在菲利克斯加紧思考着是不是该自己出面扮可怜的时候了，被间接的点名最小的女孩先应了声。鲁路修总算松开了抱起的胳膊，单手撑在额前作叹息状，长出了一口气。

“都已经十六岁了。你的同伴的年纪还比你更大一些。加起来三个人。没有一大批看守，也没有贴身监控。”他平静地说，“只不过是偷个车，还没摸上路就被截住了。”

一旁的朱雀又一次摇了头，一脸惋惜地看着他们。鲁路修在叹过气之后又深吸了一口气，酝酿了一会儿情绪，然后终于沉下了脸。

“我是怎么教你们的？”他咬牙切齿道，面部肌肉都在轻微抽搐，“还在吉摩尔的时候，在我制定计划的时候，你们有哪一步错过了吗？实践的时候有人没跟上吗？有人在一开始就掉队了吗？一直到抵达伊尔库茨克为止，前半程里有任何人栽了跟头吗？”他将排排坐的三人挨个儿瞪了一轮，目光中沉甸甸的压力让被训斥的一方集体噤若寒蝉。“所以，哦，我可以帮你们在合适的时候逃出一座封闭的基地，要你们自己来行动的话，就连一处民居都逃不脱了？”过去的皇帝讥讽道，声音逐渐放大了，“你们的规划意识和行动能力都丢到哪去了？先前学到的东西呢？有过经验还在这么简单的情境设置下栽跟头？能忘的都忘光了，就跟没人教过你们似的，还好意思来叫我不要太生气？！”

“补充一下，十岁的时候我们是逃过一大堆特警的监视成功出行的。”他旁边的男人跟着开口道，“毕竟我们那时候还分别是首相的儿子和外来的皇子嘛，看管力度从不同意义上来说都挺大的。”

“经过训练，出过任务，拥有特殊能力，最小的一个十六岁，三个人合作，没有看守和监控。没成功。”鲁路修再度接过话头，一脸痛心疾首，“我真搞不明白，你们怎么就不认为自己应该闭起门来好好反省一下呢？”

……啊？

菲利克斯更加茫然了。这和他们假设中接受训斥的场景差不多，但理由完全不同，以至于他想认错或者，如另两人所建议的那样扮可怜，都找不到一套合适的说辞。他看了眼之前塞给自己一大堆乱七八糟点子的女孩，狄安娜看上去也对当前这个走向相当摸不着头脑。女孩不大高兴地撇下嘴角，递给他一个爱莫能助的眼神，同时也投来一道希冀的目光。

我能有什么办法，菲利克斯腹诽道。就算我们都知道那位皇帝过去就是个喜欢惹是生非的主儿，这跟说好的也差太远了。

在他们齐齐沉默了许久之后，总算提起胆量来打破僵局的是奥利弗，谢天谢地。“行了，知道你们俩是天作之合了。能放过我们了吗。”三人中年纪最大的一个忿忿不平道，“又不是每个人都有魄力年纪轻轻就登皇位一手遮天，就别拿普通人做对比了吧。”鲁路修哼了一声，刚刚再度张嘴，站在他身旁的一人就伸出胳膊拦在他身前，自己向前迈了一步。

“你们确实做得不好。”朱雀说，“作为名义上的屋主和车辆持有者，我觉得有必要告诫你们一下。”

“请讲。”奥利弗的态度稍微软了一些，收敛起不平之色小声嘟囔道。菲利克斯下意识地抖了抖肩膀，屏息静气预备听罚。过去的零之骑士站在他们前方，学着鲁路修的样子缓慢地长叹了一口气，抬手抓了抓自己的后脑勺，把还没烘干的头发弄得更乱了。

“你们真的觉得闷太久了想出行的话，跟我说一声就行了啊，这样我还可以提前安排一番。”他苦笑道，“为什么非要偷车？完全没必要啊？”

…………啊？？？

在座的几个年轻人没忍住又交换了一次眼神，集体惊掉了下巴。

 

04

 

认真回想一下的话，从他们搬进来之后的日常相处细节来看，枢木朱雀确实不是那种特别难说话的类型，只是一旦鲁路修不在附近他就很容易摆出一张生人勿近的冷淡面孔罢了。而且这也就是最近的事情，之前就算鲁路修在附近他的表情也差不多难看。但果然还是应该直接提的，菲利克斯愁苦地想。不过就算他们认识到朱雀目前属于可以打商量的那种人，也不好说他的两位同伴会不会接受“好好谈谈”这种建议，毕竟按照他们的观点，偷偷摸摸干这种扰乱纪律的事有一多半的乐趣就在于违背规则上。

“我怎么不记得你有这么好说话。”鲁路修一脸疑惑。朱雀侧过身去，面上还挂着那副略皱着眉的微妙苦笑，就这样用颇为平静的声调进行了反驳：

“不近人情的明明是你。”

“当初冷酷无情干掉大半个圆桌骑士团的人是谁啊？”

“那不也是遵循你的命令去的吗？”

“好哇，你又开始指责我了？”鲁路修瞪了过去，“这回你打算说我什么，像是‘把一堆喜欢惹是生非的青少年长时间关在屋里不让他们出门去捣乱这种事本来就不对’？”

“不。我是想说，毕竟他们是因为你而留下来的孩子，而且也没有抱着什么不好的心思，让我对他们宽容一点是完全可行的。”朱雀解释道，抬手摸了摸自己的鼻子，“虽然我这几年状态是不太好，但你也用不着这么不信任我的判断标准和情绪控制能力吧？”

他们互相瞪眼的时候，菲利克斯仿佛正看着一场无声的战争渐起渐落，只是它还没能真正进展到激烈冲突的地步就结束了。他们的目光很快就变得粘稠而柔软，就最近的状态来看这也算是通常发展了，在他们开始当众调情之前，奥利弗大声清了清嗓子。感谢奥利弗。鲁路修迅速撇开视线，朱雀则把目光重新投放向依然在长沙发上排排坐的三个年轻人。“话虽如此，作为临时提议的话，樱花还是有点难办。”他有些为难地扁了扁嘴，“热门的赏樱地点基本上都被游客占领了，而我和鲁路修都不是很方便去人多的地方。”

“今年不是战乱年吗，为什么还会有那么多游客？”狄安娜讶然道。朱雀耸了下肩膀，示意事情没那么简单。

“就算外来的游客减少了，很多本地人也保留着赏樱的习惯啊。”他解释道，“就算是在战乱年间，民众的生活也还是在继续的，不如说正因如此普通人才会格外享受一些通常的生活乐趣。虽然我是对赏花没什么兴趣，不过我小时候也会被按头去参加过类似的活动，当然都是家族出行的性质……”

“原来你是没兴趣的吗？有点可惜。”鲁路修插嘴道，“我还挺想看你遵循传统打扮出游的样子的，整着加羽织搭配上木屐和纸伞的那种。确切来说，我在学校里就这么想过。”

“不好意思，但我觉得你大概是对我的日常喜好产生了什么不切实际的幻想。”朱雀客气地指出这点。

“我可能是对你理应放松享受的学生年代产生过什么不切实际的幻想。”鲁路修说，“很可惜那会儿我们浪费在别处的时间太多了。”

“我确实已经过了那个年纪了，多谢。”朱雀回嘴道，“他们倒确实还在……所以，你怎么说？”

他看了眼在座的三人，又看向鲁路修，两手一摊并微微扬起下颌，摆明是要征求意见。鲁路修沉吟了片刻，而菲利克斯耗费了几秒钟去想象那两人的学生时代，以及刚刚被描述出来的那套装扮，并发现自己的想象力着实有些不够用。“委托给C.C.吧，她这几天才联络过我，应该还没离开这附近。”鲁路修的声音说，将他从想象力的死路里拐了出来，“反正成天把他们闷在屋子里只会让他们更吵，出去放风一下也不错。”

事情就这样迅速敲定了。朱雀摇了摇头，回去房间翻出手机，靠在主卧室半开的门口打完了一通电话。“运气不错，她正好也打算出门去玩玩。你们几个，确保东西都收拾好了，然后快点吃早餐，半小时后直接上车。”他在挂下电话之后说，“我会把你们送去指定地点跟她汇合。”他已经拿回了他的车钥匙，在一根手指间转悠着环扣的部分。鲁路修舒了一口气，踱步到一侧的单人座里滑躺下去，懒洋洋地瘫下了肩背。

“你们可以在外头吃午饭。”他快活地宣布道，不出片刻又进行了补充要求，“啊，晚饭也别回来了，正好能给我省下不少麻烦。”

变化来得太突然，三个原本筹划了出逃又等待着受罚的年轻人一时间都有些跟不上状况。奥利弗一脸费解地张开嘴又闭上，又张开嘴又闭上，活像是一条闷在缺氧的水缸里努力呼吸的鱼。“原来你们都这么好说话的吗？”他在好一阵挣扎后才嘟囔出声。鲁路修歪过脑袋，投出一道谴责的目光。

“你们到底都产生了什么奇奇怪怪的误解。”鲁路修说，“严守安全性是一回事，但迄今为止你们的要求被满足了多少，自己心里没点数的吗？”

……认真回想一下的话，确实是这样。可能还是因为那两人经常给别人造成一些无形的压迫感，导致他们几个很难逾距提出什么非分之请。奥利弗和狄安娜凑近脑袋嘀嘀咕咕了一阵，提起包来打算回各自房间去往里头塞更多东西。菲利克斯则挠了挠鼻翼，捕捉到对方的话语中隐藏的信息。

“你是不打算出门的吧？他开车也只是送我们出去？”他小声问道，“你们两个都不陪我们一道去吗？”

“不了。”鲁路修答道，心平气和地在座椅中调整了一下坐姿，“身份问题，还有时间排期问题。有些人可是很忙的，偶尔休息一两天无所谓，真要在这个当口跑出去游玩就很可能被人抓到把柄了。”

他意有所指地冲朱雀瞟了一眼，后者向他摊手相应。“你倒是不介意抓我出去约会。”朱雀不那么小声地嘀咕道。鲁路修威胁性地眯起眼睛，他便将目光转向一旁，声称自己还是去先把头发弄干比较好，就这样溜走了。

 

05

 

“……他们就是这么说的。”奥利弗结束了回忆，随后嘟囔着抱怨，“真没劲。”

“这就是那家伙扯我来给你们当保姆的原因？”在提取现金的时候，C.C.哼了一声。她把茶色墨镜推到额头上，无视了狄安娜不满的目光而摆了摆手。“我觉得我是不是表现得太好说话了。”她若有所思道，“长能耐了啊，鲁路修，明明都不是皇帝了，使唤起别人来怎么还变得更加理直气壮了。我觉得我有必要去向他或者他的同居人敲诈一点新的优待，省得我好心提供额外服务还显得很廉价。”

脸孔和她差不多年轻却被她归类于“需要照管的孩子”这件事肯定是让狄安娜不大高兴了，她们在接下来的电车路途中一路拌着嘴，就本地情报的熟悉程度进行毫无意义的争辩。菲利克斯听得犯困，转头发现奥利弗正气定神闲地望着窗外。“别管她，她多半是在尝试套情报来着。”年纪更大也更熟悉那女孩做派的一人说，“至于这能不能起效，谁知道呢。让她偶尔吃点亏说不定还能改善一下她的性子。”

他们在行车途中幸运地占到了两个座位，在距离饭点还有一段距离时就赶到了景区。这一年里异乡人的面孔着实不多，致使他们一群明显不是亚裔的人显得有些突出。然而不知为何，他们被注目的几率并不很高。C.C.打了个哈欠，解释说虽然旧租界早就撤销了，但还有些学校之类的年轻人聚集的场所留在东京没有撤除，恰好他们都差不多是学生的年纪，出现在附近也不会让人感到奇怪。身着传统着装的本地人不在少，他们一路都混迹在各色振袖群间，还看见了不少裹在统一制服里排着队列的孩子。说是赏樱，菲利克斯觉得他那两位同伴好像把更多注意力投放在了周围的游人身上。这并不是在抱怨景区太拥挤了，只是他们着实在同一个地方闷了太久，自然而然会对从前未能充分接触过的事物产生好奇心。

不过是啊，菲利克斯想。对于那两人来说，可能还是太出格了。

“唉。不过是啊，毕竟不是那家伙当皇帝的时候了。”在他们好不容易寻到一块还算清静的空地铺开坐席歇息时，C.C.出言感慨道，“不然就凭他当时那个滥用权力的做法，在控制日本全境后直接拦一片地方出来给你们玩就是了。没有多余游客，安安静静，没人打扰，想坐哪坐哪，想欣赏哪片花景就到哪边去。特权虽然总是遭人诟病，但真正享受起来也是真的享受。”

“……还是不要了。”奥利弗嘀咕道，“那阵仗听起来有点可怕。”

狄安娜面带讥笑地向他看去一眼，说他见过的阵仗还是太少了，不然也不至于这么怂包。在他们再度别上劲之前，C.C.先摆了摆手，将他的说辞接了过去。“还好啦。如果他肯安安心心坐在那位置上当个好皇帝的话，通过外交途径访问日本也一样能获得特殊待遇。”予人契约的魔女说，“可惜时代变了，这种假设也没成立过。”

倒不是说身份暴露危机或者嫌麻烦之类的问题，菲利克斯想。只是纯粹的放松下来出游这件事本身，对于那两人目前的状态来说可能太出格了。是因为战争吗？还是因为别的？他也没个确切头绪。真奇怪，不过是一些常人能够享有的乐趣罢了，为什么他直觉那两人会将自己从中隔绝开来呢？

他们在中午时分享了冷便当和抹茶口味的点心，之后狄安娜忙于举高手机拍照，奥利弗则被她拉来拽去，时而充当摆拍道具时而担任照相支架。随后在场的两位女性将脑袋凑到一起，探讨起滤镜的使用方法来。按照她们的规划，下午她们会去寺庙附近逛逛，之后找一处茶铺逗留到夜晚观看完灯展再踏上归途。菲利克斯在坐席边缘打了个哈欠，有点想躺下歇息一会儿，又被奥利弗给拽了起来。一片花瓣飘落到他的鼻子上，被他拈在指尖注视了片刻，想起鲁路修关于纸伞的说法。

“他们两个正在做什么呢？”菲利克斯随口道。他的目光飘向更远的地方，借助一些遵照传统装扮出行的当地人的形象，现在他能想象鲁路修先前所描绘的场景了。他出神了好一阵，之后才留意到奥利弗正冲着他指指点点，赶忙拂去肩头沾上的更多柔软樱粉色。另一个男孩嗤笑了一声，伸手过来弹了一下他蓄长了些的鬓发，让他遗漏的一小部分也悄然飘落。

“反正不是什么我们应该感兴趣的事情。毕竟你看，我怀疑那两位这么积极地把我们都赶出门只是想把他们早上没能在浴室里做完的事情给做完。”奥利弗拖腔拖调地说，“而且，啊，一旦我们都不在，他们就犯不着局限在浴室里做了。多么美好的一天啊。”

“喔。”菲利克斯闷闷地应了一声，思忖片刻后忽而一笑，“要是那样的话也不错。”

刚打开保温杯正准备饮水的年轻人手一抖，泼湿了领口一片衣料，手忙脚乱地找起了纸巾。“认真的吗？我可不打算想象他们在我们平时的公共活动空间里激情互动的样子。我现在就想把我刚刚想到的画面从脑子里清除掉。”奥利弗惨叫道，“你又是从什么时候开始这么关心监护人的性生活了？”

“不是说这个。”菲利克斯咕哝道，因为那句质问而稍微涨红了脸。他从背包里翻出干净毛巾，笔直扔到对方脸上。“你看，平时他们一直表现得很紧张，好像总有操心不完的麻烦事等在前头。”他小声进行解释，“如果他们确实能够放松下来稍微休息一会儿的话，应该还不错吧。”

奥利弗不予置评地哼出一声鼻音，菲利克斯则仰起头，呆愣片刻后也不禁嘲笑起自己是有些容易感伤了。另一边的两位女士停止了关于滤镜和拍照审美的话题，实际年龄不明的那位清了清嗓子，开始讲述一些他们不曾听闻过的故事。她挑选话题的技巧很高明，看似时不时就会提到一回过去的皇帝，实际上有价值的新讯息寥寥无几。不过反正这是该狄安娜去头疼的问题，对于并不打算深思的菲利克斯来说，故事就只是故事。

那魔女的见闻相当丰富，随便挑出一些都能叫人听得津津有味。然而或许是因为吃饱喝足后有些疲了，在她提到又一段久远的不明年代时，菲利克斯还是短暂地陷入了神游状态。有那么一会儿他放任自己去想象不在场的那两人更为年轻的时候，还未走上台前的少年人在一个春假结伴出游，也许还要加上另一些熟识的面孔——倘若那样的平静时光当真存在过。你们现在又是被什么所拘束着呢？是遗留下来的过去、还是现世还未消解的麻烦？画面逐渐淡去了，取而代之的却并不是昏昏沉沉的困意。阳光很好，微风中樱粉色飘拂坠落，宛如一个易碎的绮丽梦境。

他被一阵推搡唤回现实，回过神才意识到同行者都在抓紧收拾背包。休息时间结束了，是时候迎接随后的行程安排了。“你不是睁着眼睛睡着了吧？”离他最近也是负责叫醒他的奥利弗怀疑问道，旋即不太隐蔽地扯了扯嘴角，“愣着干嘛呢？在事情有所进展之前，我们出外放风的机会可不多。好好享受这一天剩下的时间才是明智的做法。”

“事情有所进展吗……”菲利克斯若有所思地向上看去，“我觉得应该不远了。”

“为什么，直觉？”他的同伴质疑道，“你的直觉管用吗？”

“还行吧。”他含糊地笑了一声。放他们在一日间短暂出游是个不错的讯号，也是个良好的开端，或许还意味着那两人——主要是枢木朱雀——已经进一步对他们消去戒心了。在获取信任后理应能够得知更多秘密，他觉得自己想要这么相信并不算特别无理。“可惜那两人没有一起来。”在稍微理清头绪后，菲利克斯感慨道，“我觉得他们放风的机会也一样不够多，错过这一次，可能就要等到来年了。”

他自认为这次没说什么奇怪的话，所以在刚整理完背包的狄安娜突然发出一阵咯咯傻笑时，年纪稍长的男孩感到相当困惑。“你笑什么？”他追问道。那女孩撑着膝盖站起身，将一束金发拨至耳后，在淡粉的云雾下回过头来，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。

“原来你也会期待‘以后’的事情啦。”她的声音听起来相当快活，“小狗长大了嘛。”

菲利克斯一时怔然，经由提点才惊觉自己着实是在谈论并不遥远的未来了。他胡乱塞了塞背包，跟着站起身，在又一阵微风下拨开几道飘落的轨迹，指尖短暂地为柔软触感所抚慰了。“嗯……只是稍微想想。”他小声说，“还有机会的话，来年能够大家一起就好了。”

说罢他觉得自己还是过于多嘴，若是鲁路修在场的话，也许会适时告诉他“有能去期许的事是好的”。然而只得他们几人在，菲利克斯也不再谈论多余的感念，待到坐席被收叠好后，便随在引路的魔女身后往参观寺庙的线路去了。

 

06

 

“其实要我去安排也不是不行啊。”朱雀说，“从骑士团里挑点人选出来陪游，帮他们撬开一些公众不方便进入的关隘在更清静的地方游玩，简单处理这点小事还是在ZERO的职权范围内的。虽然ZERO不怎么为这类事动用权柄，偶尔一次也不会有人在意的。”

对于一栋新接纳了三位正值青春期的问题人士的房屋来说，白日里的安宁是相当难得的，就算这会让人一时间变得无所事事，没有人就屋子里的规章制度进行无意义的拌嘴，也不需要盯着人别搞破坏，光是这样安安静静躺着浪费时间也挺让人放松的。鲁路修翻了个身，在朱雀的大腿上将脑袋转至仰躺。原本绕在他脑后把玩一绺过长头发的手指停下了，及时而小心地从他脑后抽开，大概是为了避免将他的发根扯痛。

“是啊，如果你是以ZERO的身份出面的话。”鲁路修懒洋洋地回击道，“然后你就不可能两头瞒了。要么你在那几个孩子面前暴露身份，要么你在相关工作人员面前暴露面具底下的脸。二选一，如果非要选的话我建议还是前一个比较好。”

“不至于这么夸张吧，又不是说我一定要同去。”朱雀说，“让他们自己去，嘱咐一下相关人士口风把严，不要透露幕后推手是ZERO不就行了。”从下边看去，他的颌骨一动一动的样子有些滑稽。鲁路修觉得好笑，他伸出一根手指点在对方的下颌底部戳了戳，惹来一阵轻微的咕哝声。

“我不觉得黑色骑士团方面人士出面办事会不暴露自己的身份，而想要反推到ZERO头上，对某位年轻女士来说应该很容易。”鲁路修解释道，并随之发出感慨，“她很聪明，估计已经猜到不少事了。”

朱雀捉住他的手腕，将他的手臂轻轻下压，鲁路修则去掰抓紧自己的手指，在对方适时松手之后重新伸高胳膊，勾住对方的脖子将头肩一并拽拉下来。他们的嘴唇贴到一块儿，自一连串轻浅摩挲起逐渐加深。鲁路修按住对方后颈处一小块凸起的骨头，朱雀则抓住他的侧腰，将他抄抱到自己膝上坐稳固。在那三人离开屋子、朱雀也从送他们到指定地的行程中返回之后，他们已经找过合适的时机补完早上在浴室里没做成的事了。所以这会儿他们只是挨挤着厮磨了一阵，懒洋洋地耗在彼此身上寻找一些平凡的乐子。

“你明明捏着答案，也足够信任他们了，却还是不把谜底交给他们吗？”在搂搂抱抱不知为何发展成了挠痒大赛并以一方的完全失败而告终之后，获胜的一方弯下腰来，在另一人耳边吹了口气。鲁路修白了他一眼，从他膝盖上滑下去，背对着他贴在他身侧，将后脑仰到他肩上。

“因为那不止关于我。”鲁路修说，“是‘我们’，朱雀。所有问题的答案都是关于我们两人的，不论我要谈到什么，都会将你也一并牵扯进去。让我犹豫的是这一部分。”

他的视线飘往窗外，手掌则向后挪动，准确地捕捉并覆压到另一人的手背。那一人的呼吸渐渐平稳下去，变得低缓而柔软。“你知道，”男人说，声音里裹着一丝叹息，“其实你不需要征得我的许可。”

“我知道。”鲁路修答道，“准确来说，我不是在征求你的意见，而是在引导你接受我想要的结果。”

他摩挲着那人的手背，手指圈上腕骨形状，以为自己会因这番发言而从对方那里收获来一些不太好的评价。自说自话，独断专行，那之类的评语他都听过不少次了。然而朱雀只是笑叹着，侧过脸来亲吻了一下他的头发。他们两人的关系是何时变成这样的呢？枢木朱雀其人在勉强拾回原本的姓名之后，某方面的性子好似变得愈发温顺了，或者说某方面还在逃避也罢——他接受了原先作为活人的身份，却仍然不会过多思虑关于“自己”的事情。

“你还打算隐瞒多久呢？”在一阵静默后，朱雀喃喃道。鲁路修枕在他肩上，仰头望向空处，稍稍扯起了嘴角。

“我在等一个合适的契机。”他说，“循序渐进对多数人来说都有好处，虽然不一定总是有效。直接披露的话太突然了，也没有必要。改变应该在需要改变的时候发生，变化总是接连发生的，一道推力能够引发后续的一连串更迭——总是这样的。”

依照他的预测，那个契机到来的时间应当相距不远了，毕竟他并不相信只有己方寥寥数人掌握到了基地内受监视者和几个实验体一并出逃的情报，那么问题就只是会由谁来发力打破当下的平衡了。他身旁的男人又叹了口气，抬起臂弯搭在他腰腹间搂住。“好吧，听你的。”朱雀说，“反正话语权也不在我手上。”

“是吗？我还以为你并不介意在一些事情上跟我持续对着干。”

“我早就是在依照你的意见来行事了。”

“那你会在应季出游这方面听我的意见吗？”鲁路修转过视线，“我是说，满足我学生时代的幻想之类的。”

这就有点无理取闹了，果不其然他发现朱雀稍稍皱起了眉头。“也许。”然而对方也没有当即推拒，只是道出模棱两可的话语，“现在还是有点缺乏心情，也许等到这一次战乱平定之后。”

“我就当你答应了。”鲁路修说，侧身轻轻拧了下他的鼻子，“也就是说，等到来年？”

“你可真自信啊。”当任的ZERO说，因为被捏了鼻子而有些瓮声瓮气。过去的ZERO冲着他笑了，折过上身张开手臂兜住他的肩膀，凑到他耳际压下几句低语。

“我们一起的话，没什么做不到的。”鲁路修说，“这点已经被验证过了吧。”

他不会比十七岁时更心高气傲了，但也不会比那时更优柔寡断。在已经打探过对手相当一部分底细的情况下，这场战争是不会让自己尝到失败滋味的，当然也不会变得旷日持久，他有自信这么断言。修奈泽尔本人都已落败，修奈泽尔遗留下来的事物及其引发的影响一时间看似令人困扰，实际上也不会拥有胜面。过去的胜利者提前宣布了自己期许的结果，下一个春季到来之前就会大局落定。战争会结束，需要劳神处理的问题数量也会逐渐削减，届时倘若他们能去到更好的处境里——主要不是指他、而是指另一个几乎完全摒弃了“享乐”概念的家伙……

“那就来年吧。”朱雀回应道，“既然你这么要求了，我也只好陪你一道任性一把了。”

……哈。鲁路修不出声地微笑了一会儿，随后感慨于自己竟然也会稍微放纵肖想不算遥远的未来了。别肯定得太早，他还记得提醒自己，做好更坏的打算、别太得意忘形，但他依然满心欣悦地吻了下对方的面颊。“这可不是要求。”他低声说，别说得太满、也别太苛刻，“只是又一个自说自话的愿望罢了。”

 

07

 

“……会留在这边直到圣诞假，到时候我会拖着包袱回去看你们的。这边的饮食质量真让我发愁，劳烦你在我回去的时候多少花点心思安慰一下我的胃。”女孩的声音说，“不过也说不好，毕竟奥利弗的具体情况取决于他和义肢的融洽程度。搞不好他能在调适期偷到一些空闲，然后赶在我前头回去一趟。”

“我很期待。”鲁路修答道，随后想起并补充了另一些事，“那家伙又开始不理会我的信息了，麻烦把他最近的体检报告传一份给我。”

通话那边的女孩笑了，远隔重洋的声音听起来也不算特别模糊。她陪着他一道抱怨了一会儿那位还在复健期的伤残人士近来的表现，声称那家伙总是有办法消磨掉旁人产生的同情心，随后问了一下还留在原居所的他们两人的近况。鲁路修抬头看了眼窗外，轻声告诉她一切都好。位于不列颠尼亚本土的女孩便送来一声轻笑，说那样一来自己就放心许多了。

“我总觉得我本来应该待在家好好享受难能可贵的和平时光的，为什么接下来好像还更忙了。”然后她禁不住抱怨道，“最近的日程真的很紧张，而且一时半会儿都看不到尽头。希望我还能偷到一些假期，等到明年开春的时候，再……”

她依然没有习惯视频通话，只会在结束通话后发来几张近日的照片，多数是偷拍或光明正大拍来的康复期的奥利弗，而且尽是一些可怜兮兮或者蠢兮兮的模样。少数时她会发来自己，身着制服束起发辫收拾得利落而英气。她不太表露出脆弱的挂念心绪，只会进行一些通常的抱怨，然后对没有陪在身畔的两人问候一番。鲁路修嗯嗯应着声，依然望着窗外，屋子里仅剩的另一人驻足在露台边缘的扶栏处，在他的视角中唯独留下一面背影，身形笼在长而宽松的外衣下莫名显得不足坚实。

他等候通话挂断，在放下手机后才站起身，向敞开的落地窗走去。十月的东京气温已经转凉不少了，在露台上穿成那副模样也不过分。他这么想着，从背后接近对方，张开手臂搂住腰部，将侧脸平贴到那人依然笔直的后背上。“狄安娜说，想在明年樱花季的时候回来一趟，但不知道能不能排出空来。”鲁路修兀自转述道，“军校的训练还是挺紧张的。”等待对方主动询问或表露关切这种事根本指望不上，他已经发现这点了，且暂时对此现状没有什么加以改善的头绪。

“可以想象。”好在朱雀还是会对他针对性的发言进行应答，“我还在圆桌编制内的时候，听那几个正规训练出来的家伙抱怨过。依照他们的说法，她能在第一年内抽空回来的可能性并不大。”

“我猜也是。”鲁路修说，“她那么说很大概率只是为了安慰我罢了，虽然其实没这个必要的。我又不是不讲道理，也不会因为合情合理的发展失望太久。”

“而另外那个小子的状况大概也不是很适合去赏花。”朱雀进一步指出。鲁路修抬起头，轻微蹙起了眉头。

“不是说留待观察吗。”他咕哝道，“……虽然我认为你说得对。”

有些机会错过便是错过了，他知道的。现在他回过神来，禁不住庆幸于半年前自己松口促成的那次出游，至少对于那三个年轻人来说，即便要在极尽绚烂后凋落，他们也在合适的时间拥有过一个足够美丽的梦了。结果也只促成了这么一次，他想。有的人没留在原地，有的人没避过伤损，有的人再也没法回来。

他平吐出一口气，兜过身前那人的肩膀滑到其身畔，侧头亲了下他的鬓角。“我好像拥有这种特质，期许的事情总是很难实现。”鲁路修说，“总有人会离开，有时是别人，有时是由我自己主动的。到了最后，陪伴在身边的人就不剩下多少了。”

“我还在的。”朱雀答道。

“是啊。”鲁路修说，“这大概是我为数不多的能够庆幸的事了。”

然而事情还是与过去不同了。他看向朱雀的侧脸边廓，眼睫翕动下盘亘着灰暗的虹膜。男人望向空荡荡的庭院，修剪齐整的草坪在树根处起伏，没有多余的装饰也没有鲜花。房屋内换过的花盆还保留着，一度盛放过的色彩也随着时节迁移而沉睡了去。他伫立在这凋零与告别的时节里，比以往独处时显得更为安静而缺乏生气。好在你还能与人正常交谈，鲁路修想，能够交谈，能够回应话语和肢体接触，没有那样坚硬到苛刻的防备，这点比我刚来到这里时还是要强上一些的。他抬手以指尖触抚对方的颧骨，朱雀适时回过头来，让面颊蹭入他的掌心。

“来年樱花开放的时候，你会陪我一道去吗？”他喃喃道。

“也许。”对方答道。

“那时候你是不是已经回到台前去了呢？”

“也许吧。”

鲁路修抿起嘴角，好笑于自己所用的口吻过于烂漫，像是在谈论什么荒唐的白日梦，而他得到的回应温和而捉摸不定，像是不忍驳斥这样的胡言乱语。可他所说的分明都不是什么难以实现的事情，甚至不是该由自己来额外期许的事情。“你已经连承诺都不敢做了啊，朱雀。”他叹息道。他所触抚着的人肩背轻轻一抖，一双绿眼里浮上几许真挚歉意。

“抱歉。”男人低声相应，“我会尽力，但毕竟事情可能不尽如人愿。至少这次，暂时原谅我吧。”

他的唇角扯起干枯而苦涩的微笑，一撇弯弧更像是僵硬而刻意的修饰。鲁路修蹙起眉心，探手抓握住对方的手腕，下滑捋至掌骨，逐渐用力收紧指节。他的手劲并不很大，但他掐握的力道也足以让普通人就疼痛抱怨上一句了。然而朱雀的神情分毫未变，维持着那副困苦的笑容，既不出言制止也不抽手挣脱。鲁路修退了半步，松开他的手掌，将他从上至下完整打量了几道，依然不确定自己刚刚所感到的一丝违和是从何而来的。

“你还好吗……？”

“没关系的。”朱雀答道，“我一直留在这里，还能出什么事呢。”

反倒是你失去了更多吧，他用眼睛和轻微嚅动的嘴唇说。原本温柔的愿望和原本重视的人，你总是在重复失去的过程。但我在的、现在我在了，希望还不算太迟。所以别再担心了。“我留在这里就好了。”他轻声说，“别再多想了。”他的话音落下时，有鸦鸟从树梢上惊起，在并不明亮的天色下振翅而去，留下一串嘶哑的鸣叫。


End file.
